


shattered bones

by Castiella



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: Liệu một chiếc đồng hồ quay ngược thời gian có thể thay đổi điều gì không?





	1. bones

**Author's Note:**

> Đu theo các đại thần bên Trung thử viết fic trùng sinh. Fic có sử dụng các sự kiện của phần 5 nhưng vì sự nghiệp tẩy trắng Lex mình sẽ chỉ bám sát canon đến 3x09 còn các sự kiện sau đó có thì sẽ... sử dụng tùy theo hứng thú, mong các đồng chí thông cảm.
> 
> Fic viết chơi để tham gia Camp Nanowrimo thôi nên xin đừng hi vọng có gì đíp quá trong đây.

 

 

 _“love breaks my_   
_bones and I_   
_laugh”  
_ \- Charles Bukowsi

 

 

Lex Luthor không thể ngờ rằng mình sẽ chết như thế này.

Gã từng nghĩ mình sẽ chết trong tay Superman, hoặc trong tay một tổ chức người ngoài hành tinh nào đó. Gã cũng đã từng mơ đến cảnh mình chết để bảo vệ thế giới, hoặc thậm chí là chết vì quá buồn chán sau khi hủy diệt địa cầu. Ha, thậm chí có lần gã những tưởng mình sẽ chết trong tay Joker. Thế nhưng gã không thể ngờ rằng có ngày mình sẽ chết vì một sinh vật nhân bản vô tính.

Thật không ngờ có ngày gã sẽ chết vì con trai gã.

“Luthor? Luthor!”

Con trai gã đang khóc, và nó vẫn gọi gã là ‘Luthor’. Gã đã sai ở đâu? Thật là một câu hỏi buồn cười, nhất là khi gã biết rõ câu trả lời. Tất cả, gã đã làm sai tất cả. Thế nhưng có ông trời chứng giám, mặc cho sự căm ghét đến từ cả nhà Kent, dĩ nhiên bao gồm Conner, gã đã cố gắng để làm cha đứa bé, đã cố biết bao để đảm bảo bản thân sẽ không trở thành một tên khốn toàn tập như Lionel Luthor biết bao. Và gã biết có những lúc, có những khoảnh khắc - dù chỉ là rất nhỏ thôi - Conner đã thoáng mềm lòng khi đối mặt với gã. Gã đã làm gì với những khoảnh khắc ấy? Đã lợi dụng chúng, đã để vuột chúng mà không để ý, hay căn bản là gã chưa kịp nắm bắt chúng thì tất cả đã bay đi? Dù là gì đi nữa, thì kết quả vẫn nói cho gã biết là gã đã thất bại trong việc làm cha rồi.

Gã bật cười, máu trào qua kẽ răng, qua khóe môi của gã. Gã cười, mặc cho Conner ngăn cản. Những đợt sóng đau đớn đang yếu dần đi, thay vào đó là sự tê dại bắt đầu lan từ những ngón chân lên cột sống của gã. Gã đã bị thương nặng đủ nhiều lần để biết điều này có nghĩa là gì. Lần này đến trái tim của gã cũng đã bị bắn nát hết phân nửa. Lần này, có lẽ gã sẽ không thể sống sót.

Gã đưa một ngón tay dính máu lên môi Conner, ra hiệu cho con của gã im lặng. Gương mặt ngạc nhiên của nó khiến khóe môi của gã buộc phải cong lên. Gã hi vọng cuộc đời ngày sau của nó sẽ tốt đẹp. Với số tiền gã để lại và sự dạy dỗ của nhà Kent, gã nghĩ cuộc đời của nó chắc chắn sẽ tốt đẹp.

Tuy khó nhọc, nhưng gã cũng ráng xoay được đầu nhìn lên bầu trời xanh. Bầu trời hôm nay đẹp quá, không có đến một gợn mây. Từ xa, gã có thể thấy được vài thành viên của Justice League tới. Sắc xanh-đỏ kia vẫn khiến mắt gã nhức nhối như thường. Gã biết nó sẽ ám gã vào trong cả cái chết. Và ô kìa, Wonder Woman đang đưa Bruce tới. Gã cố giương mắt nhìn, dù mọi thứ trước mắt gã đang mờ dần đi, tựa như có ai đang rải cát lên mắt hắn.

Người gã cảm thấy muốn xin lỗi nhất ngoài Conner chính là Bruce. Bruce đã mất đủ người quen rồi. Và dù năm tháng đã biến cả hai trở thành người xa lạ, gã vẫn biết đối với Bruce việc những người quen biết mình của ngày trước còn tồn tại nó quan trọng đến cỡ nào.

Mặc cho Superman đang gào thét cái gì đó bên đôi tai đã gần như chẳng còn nghe thấy gì của mình, gã ráng vươn tay ra để mong có thể nắm lấy vạt của chiếc áo choàng màu đen. Thế nhưng trước khi Bruce đến gần được gã thì màu của cái chết đã phủ lên mắt gã rồi, và bàn tay của gã rơi thõng xuống.

Lex Luthor đã ra đi như thế đấy, trong một ngày rất đẹp trời và không vì một lý do vĩ đại nào cả, với đôi mắt hướng về Batman đến tận giây phút cuối cùng.

 

***

 

**Tháng tư, năm 1983.**

 

“Bruce? Bruce!”

Bruce Wayne cố cuộn mình lại thật chặt trong bóng tối, hai bàn tay bé nhỏ áp chặt vào tai. _Đi qua đi đi qua đi mà con không có ở đây đâu…_

“Bruce, mẹ giận rồi đấy nhé. Ra đây mau đi.”

Không còn cách nào khác, cậu bé Bruce đành ngượng nghịu bước ra từ chiếc tủ quần áo của ba cậu, ông Thomas Wayne. Mẹ cậu đang khoanh tay nhìn cậu với vẻ rất chi là không hài lòng. Cậu biết mình đang trông như thế nào: Đầu tóc bù xù, người lấm lem đầy bụi đất dính từ hồi cậu chơi đùa ngoài vườn với Rachel, và bộ đồ cậu đang mặc trên người chắc chắn không phải bộ mẹ cậu đã biểu cậu mặc.

“Ơn trời con còn chưa mặc đồ vào… Nhưng Bruce, mẹ đã nói gì rồi hả. Mẹ đã bảo con phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đón nhà Luthor đến kia mà? Họ sẽ ở lại suốt hè đấy!”

“Con không thích”, Bruce phụng phịu nói. “Không phải ba mẹ không ưa nhà Luthor sao, với lại sao con phải chơi với con trai nhà đó kia chứ. Nó mới ba tuổi.”

“Bruce! Lillian Luthor là bạn cũ của mẹ, và dù ba con có nghĩ thế nào đi nữa thì chúng ta đã chấp nhận lời đề nghị của nhà Luthor rồi. Chấm hết. Giờ thì mau lên phòng rửa ráy thay đồ đi, xùy xùy.” Martha trìu mến phẩy tay như đang xua một chú chó con tinh nghịch. Và vì là một đứa con ngoan ngoãn, Bruce đành phải làm theo lời mẹ, chạy đi tắm rửa và tròng vào người bộ đồ “đứng đắn” đã được là ủi sẵn cho. Cậu ngắm hình ảnh của mình được phản chiếu qua gương. Trông cậu như thể già hẳn đi mấy tuổi. Cậu ghét bộ đồ này.

Bruce chạy xuống đại sảnh vào đúng lúc nhà Luthor vừa mới đến. Ông bà Luthor đang trò chuyện với ba mẹ cậu, người hầu kẻ hạ thì bận rộn vận chuyển hành lý của nhà đấy vào biệt thự Wayne, đích thân Alfred đứng giám sát quá trình. Bruce đứng trên đầu cầu thang quan sát mọi người. Lionel Luthor trông vẫn giống một gã phù thủy, còn Lillian Luthor thì vẫn mang vẻ đẹp lạnh lùng, thiếu sinh khí điển hình của các cô các bà thuộc dòng dõi quý tộc. Cậu không hiểu sao mẹ cậu có thể ôm hôn bà ta thắm thiết đến thế, lại còn khóc nữa chứ. Kiểu này đứa con trai của họ chắc chẳng khá gì hơn. Hình như lần cuối Bruce nhìn thấy nó, nó vẫn chỉ là một đứa bé sơ sinh nhỏ tí teo, mặt nhăn như khỉ. Đâu rồi nhỉ…

Một thoáng chốc sau, một người phụ nữ đẹp dắt theo một đứa bé trai nhỏ xíu đi vào trong. Bruce chớp mắt. Trời đất, nó _nhỏ xíu_. Dù đang mùa hè mà nó vẫn mặc đồ dài cài kín nút, mái tóc màu cà-rốt bồng bềnh gần như mất kiểm soát, gương mặt trắng như bột và đôi gò má nhợt nhạt, thế nhưng cái miệng lại đỏ au. Nó bị bệnh sao? Tò mò muốn nhìn xem màu mắt của nó là màu gì, Bruce đi xuống thêm mấy bậc cầu thang.

Người phụ nữ kia (bảo mẫu?) dắt đứa bé đến chỗ mấy người lớn, và nói gì đó ra chiều xin lỗi với ông bà Luthor, rồi Lionel Luthor lại quay qua nói gì đó với ba của cậu xong nhìn con trai mình với vẻ trách móc. Bruce đi xuống cầu thang nhanh hơn, cố tình dậm chân thật to để thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người. Quả nhiên tất cả đều ngước lên nhìn cậu, bao gồm cả đứa bé kia. Ba cậu nở nụ cười rạng rỡ. “Bruce, xuống đây chào ông bà Luthor đi nào.”

Cậu bé Bruce Wayne chịu đựng cái bắt tay của Lionel và cái hôn của Lillian Luthor xong rồi hướng đôi mắt mong chờ qua nhìn đứa bé kia. Như bắt được tín hiệu của Bruce, nó ngước lên nhìn cậu với đôi mắt to màu xanh lơ rất sáng. Bruce đã được nghe kể nhiều về những đứa bé xinh đẹp như búp bê sứ, nhưng đây là lần đầu cậu được nhìn thấy một đứa trẻ thực sự trông hệt như miêu tả. Cậu bỗng cảm thấy tay chân mình luống cuống hết cả lên. Trên lý thuyết, một đứa trẻ không _vỡ_ được chỉ vì người khác chạm vào nó đâu phải không?

Bảo mẫu của đứa bé đặt tay lên vai nó với vẻ cổ vũ, và đứa trẻ rón rén bước lên trước một bước, khẽ mỉm cười với Bruce, hai mắt tỏa sáng. “Chào anh, em là Alexander Luthor.”

Đôi gò má hồng hào vì thẹn thùng của nó làm Bruce không thể không mỉm cười đáp lại. Hừm, có vẻ mùa hè này của cậu sẽ không tệ lắm đây.

.

.

.

.

**Hai mươi hai năm sau.**

 

“... Vậy thì tôi giả định rằng biểu tượng này là một nhân vật được tạo ra để bảo vệ những người ngài quan tâm khỏi sự trả thù trong khi ngài chống lại thế giới ngầm?”

Bruce Wayne nhìn vào khuôn mặt già nua, nhẫn nại của người quản gia lâu năm và không nhịn được mà trêu ghẹo ông ta, “Ông đang nghĩ đến Rachel sao?”

“Thưa ngài, thật ra tôi đang nghĩ đến bản thân mình cơ”, ông Alfred trả lời với giọng điệu bảy phần nghiêm nghị, ba phần chế giễu quen thuộc. Bruce mỉm cười, nhưng nụ cười của anh nhanh chóng vụt tắt khi nghĩ đến một người khác.

“Alfred, dạo này Alex thế nào rồi?”

Dựa vào cách Alfred cựa quậy mình một cách không được thoải mái cho lắm trên ghế, Bruce liền biết câu trả lời sẽ không hay ho gì. Anh kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, nhìn Alfred đăm đăm. Sau một hồi, người quản gia già đành thở dài chịu thua và rút một xấp tài liệu từ trong cặp ra đẩy về phía Bruce. Anh lật nhanh bản báo cáo, khuôn mặt dần tối sầm đi. Cuối cùng thì anh thả xấp giấy xuống bàn, mi mắt hơi cụp xuống và nói nhẹ như không, “Có vẻ không cần lo cho cậu ta làm gì… À mà Alfred, ông đã nói cho ai biết chuyện tôi đã về chưa?”

Theo cách mà ông quản gia già nhìn anh, Bruce biết là Alfred biết anh đang tìm cách nói lảng qua chuyện khác, nhưng cuối cùng ông ấy vẫn chiều theo anh. Họ giả vờ không nhắc đến cái tên Alex nữa trong suốt quãng thời gian còn lại trên máy bay. Cho đến tận khi phi công báo hiệu máy bay sắp hạ cánh, Bruce mới chịu hỏi, “Alfred này?”

“Vâng, thưa ngài?”

“Ông có nghĩ Alex đã thay đổi rồi không?”

“Theo lời báo chí thì có vẻ như thế, thưa ngài.”

“Alfred, tôi không hỏi quan điểm của công chúng, tôi hỏi quan điểm của riêng ông cơ.”

Người quản gia già nhìn bầu trời đêm ngoài cửa sổ một hồi rồi mới chậm rãi trả lời, “Cậu Alexander từng gọi điện cho tôi vào mỗi thứ hai và thứ bảy hàng tuần. Giờ đây cậu ấy đã ít gọi hơn ngày trước, cũng không còn đến Gotham nữa, nhưng giọng điệu của cậu ấy vẫn… như cũ. Xét về sự phức tạp của hoàn cảnh hiện tại, tôi nghĩ sẽ không có hại gì nếu ngài gặp tận mặt cậu ấy một lần và đưa ra đánh giá riêng của mình.”

“Cảm ơn, Alfred.”

.

.

.

Ở một nơi cách xa Gotham chừng một con sông và một thành phố, một người đàn ông bật người tỉnh dậy trên chiếc giường sang trọng của mình. Gã ta thở hổn hển, trợn trừng mắt nhìn bàn tay phải bằng xương bằng thịt của gã rồi từ từ, cẩn trọng trượt xuống giường, đi vào nhà tắm mà nhìn bộ dạng của mình trong gương. Ngón tay của gã cẩn trọng di qua những nơi nếp nhăn từng khẽ hằn lên gương mặt của mình. Đôi mắt tựa hai đồng xu bạc nhưng vẫn còn sót vài ánh nhìn ấp áp đang nhìn ngược lại gã. Gã ta hít một hơi thật sâu, run lẩy bẩy.

Gã từng gặp yêu ma quỷ thần, cũng từng gặp đủ thứ sinh vật ngoài hành tinh, nhưng gã vẫn không ngờ mình lại được trải nghiệm cái chuyện tưởng chừng như chỉ có trong tiểu thuyết này. Nỗi đau đớn vì bị bắn thủng một lỗ to giữa người dường như vẫn còn thoáng hiện hữu trong não của gã.

Gã hít một hơi thật sâu, cố bắt cơ thể ngừng run rồi đi ra khỏi phòng tắm. Nơi này… Gã nhìn quanh quất rồi cười cay đắng. Smallville. Lại là Smallville. Ông trời hay bất cứ thứ thế lực kỳ lạ nào đó trên cao cho gã sống lại chỉ để đẩy gã tiếp tục rơi vào cái vòng luẩn quẩn này hay sao?

Thôi thì cứ vậy đi. Lần này gã sẽ cố gắng để có thể thay đổi những gì có thể, cố gắng để ít bị bắn hơn xưa, cố gắng để bớt dính vào vòng dây dưa luẩn quẩn với Siêu-hào-nhoáng-Nhân. Tìm cách thoát khỏi nơi đây nhanh nhất có thể và gầy dựng LexCorp. Rồi sau đó…

Gã mò mẫm tìm chiếc điện thoại giữa đống giường chiếu và phải mất mấy phút mới quen được thứ công nghệ cổ lỗ sĩ thời kỳ đầu thế kỷ XXI. Thế nhưng rốt cuộc gã cũng mở được lịch trong điện thoại lên, và mỉm cười.

Giờ này hẳn là Bruce đã về rồi ấy nhỉ?


	2. heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gã chỉ muốn sự công bằng.

_“... there was a moment the other night when that fire she set was coming_  
_towards me. I though, good. It would save the world a lot of grief.”_ _  
_ \- **Lex Luthor, 4x09 “Bound”**

 

Dĩ nhiên là Lex không vội tin một kẻ như gã lại được trao cơ hội thứ hai. Gã dành hẳn vài ngày để suy tính đến các khả năng khác: Gã chưa chết và có kẻ đang đùa bỡn với tâm trí của gã, gã đã chết và có kẻ quyết định giam giữ và trừng phạt linh hồn của gã, hoặc đơn giản hơn là gã đang hôn mê và mẹ của gã _lại_ ám quẻ gã.

Cuối cùng gã quyết định mình quá mệt mỏi để quan tâm. Nếu là Lex Luthor của ngày trước thì gã sẽ lao đầu vào chuyện tìm hiểu việc này cho đến khi tìm được đáp án cuối cùng, nhưng giờ gã không quan tâm nữa. Thật thì sao, ảo ảnh thì sao? Đây là một thế giới mà gã đã biết rõ mọi đường đi nước bước, không còn bí ẩn nào khiến gã phát điên nữa. Rốt cuộc gã đã hiểu rõ những việc xảy ra với gã chẳng là gì cả, gã chỉ là một hạt cát trong đại dương mà thôi. Cái định mệnh chó chết kia đã quyết định rằng tất cả đều là về Clark Kent, chỉ là về Clark Kent. Trong cuộc đời này, chắc chắn Clark vẫn sẽ làm gã phát điên, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng gã còn phải quan tâm gì nhiều đến cậu ta nữa.

Thay vào đó, gã cập nhật tình hình hiện tại nhanh nhất có thể. Dựa theo báo chí thì hôm qua chính là ngày Môn đồ của Zod đi tìm Kal-El, cũng tức là ngày Lex chất vấn Clark ở ngôi nhà đổ nát của nhà Kent lần-nữa và cậu ta lại nói dối gã với gương mặt tỉnh rụi lần-nữa.  Gã nghiến răng, nhưng cố dẹp suy nghĩ về Clark qua một bên mà đối mặt với một chuyện mới khiến gã đau đầu: Zod. Lần này còn lâu gã mới để Zod chiếm cứ thân thể của mình. Thà gã tự sát trước khi việc ấy xảy ra còn hơn. Theo tính toán của gã thì hiện giờ khả năng tự lành lặn của gã cũng thuộc loại kha khá rồi, nhưng nếu bắn vào đầu thì chắc gã vẫn sẽ chết thôi, mong là thế… Nếu Bruce biết được suy nghĩ này của gã, chắc chắn anh ta sẽ đập gã ra bã. Ý nghĩ ấy khiến gã chợt phì cười.

Trong cuộc đời trước, gã bị Clark và những bí mật của cậu ta ám ảnh đến độ sau khi Bruce về, gã đã coi như trách nhiệm của mình đối với ông Alfrad đến đó là hết và mặc kệ mọi thứ, sau này cũng chỉ gửi một đội ngũ kỹ sư đến Gotham khi biết tin Bruce toan xây dựng lại dinh thự nhà Wayne đã bị hủy hoại. Thậm chí khi Rachel chết, gã cũng không quay lại Gotham mà bận phát điên vì phát hiện ra Bruce là Batman, trở nên cay đắng vì nghĩ đến anh ta mà cũng lừa mình. Càng nhớ lại những gì mình đã làm trước tuổi ba mươi, Lex càng cảm thấy có ham muốn đập đầu xuống bàn kính. Vì Chúa, ở cuộc đời trước sao gã có thể rảnh rỗi đến độ suốt ngày đi ăn thua với mấy đứa tuổi teen, đi đào đất và đổ tiền vào những hoạt động mờ ám tốn kém vô dụng như thế chứ. Ngẫm lại, gã cũng không tài nào có thể hiểu nổi tại sao LuthorCorp vẫn có thể đứng vững chờ đến khi gã bắt đầu chuyên tâm làm ăn, còn mấy gã khốn trong Hội đồng Quản trị vẫn chưa cùng tìm cách đá hẳn gã đi để khỏi thấy bóng dáng tên Luthor nào trong công ty. Chả nhẽ câu trả lời là định mệnh thích thế, để sau này gã còn đối đầu với Superman? Nếu vậy thì gã bắt đầu nghi ngờ tên thực của ‘định mệnh’ chính là Jor-El.

Và sau khi đã nhớ lại được những thứ đáng nhẽ gã sẽ làm trong vòng mấy tháng tới, gã đi đập đầu vào cây cột thật.

Để Lionel _và_ Jor-El ở Belle Reve, nơi tập trung đầy những kẻ đột biến nguy hiểm nhất Smallville đã đành, thế mà còn giao dịch với một bọn trong số đó, thả tự do cho chúng để chúng đi bắt cóc ông bà Kent hòng bắt Clark tiết lộ sự thật về sức mạnh của mình, trong khi trước đó không lâu nài nỉ cậu ta nói thật nhân danh tình bạn?! Thôi được rồi, gã bắt đầu nghi ngoài định mệnh, mẹ gã và Zod thì thực ra có thứ gì đó quậy tung não gã từ lâu lắm rồi.

Sau mấy phút tự thương thân, gã nhanh chóng bình tĩnh trở lại. Gã không có nhiều thời gian nữa. Gã phải dọn dẹp vài ba thứ, tìm cách đối phó với cả Zod, Jor-El lẫn Lionel. Đồng thời, nếu được thì trong cuộc đời này gã muốn giữ lại sợi dây liên hệ với Bruce. Dù là lúc này có lẽ Bruce đã biết tất cả những gì gã từng làm trong mấy năm qua, và thất vọng về gã lắm rồi.

Gã nhìn xuống đôi bàn tay của mình. Bàn tay phải nhân tạo của gã ngày trước rất tuyệt vời, nhưng có một bàn tay bằng xương bằng thịt đúng là vẫn thích hơn. Hồi ấy nếu không phải Clark đưa gã đến Fortress để năn nỉ Jor-El chữa lành căn bệnh ung thư cho gã, thì có lẽ gã đã không thể sống được đến ngày đỡ đòn cho Conner rồi.

Nghĩ đến Conner, trái tim gã như thắt lại. Có lẽ ở cuộc đời này, con trai gã sẽ không xuất hiện nữa, hoặc ít nhất nó sẽ không mang ADN của gã trong người nữa. Thậm chí với những gì gã tính toán, gã cũng không biết mình có sống được đủ lâu để nhìn thế hệ siêu anh hùng kế tiếp mọc lên không.

 _Xin lỗi, Conner_ .

Gã gọi điện hủy lệnh đưa Lionel đến Belle mà thay vào đó cho người dọn cho ông ta một phòng trong biệt thự rồi quyết định thuê vài hộ lý lực lưỡng từ Belle Reve tới. Gã biết mọi người trong biệt thự sẽ không vui vẻ gì cho lắm và báo chí sẽ đồn ầm lên về việc Luthor con ngược đãi cha mình, không cho ông ta được điều trị một cách đúng đắn nhưng Lex còn việc muốn thương lượng với Jor-El và gã muốn giữ ông ta ở gần mình nhất có thể. Tiếp đó, cần phải dẹp Tommy Lee và cặp song sinh qua một bên. Dĩ nhiên là gã sẽ không làm ăn với bọn chúng nữa, nhưng gã đang cân nhắc việc thủ tiêu chúng luôn để khỏi có sơ sót gì trong tương lai. Vấn đề là chắc chắn viện trưởng sẽ biết về việc đó và thể nào cũng sẽ phản đối. Gã khá tôn trọng viện trưởng. Một con người mạnh mẽ, công bằng và hướng thiện đồng thời cũng biết có những thứ buộc phải dùng biện pháp trong bóng tối như bà ấy là rất hiếm, thế nên nếu được thì gã không muốn làm giảm sút hình ảnh của mình trong lòng bà ta. Sau khi suy nghĩ một hồi, Lex quyết định trước nhất cứ giám sát chúng chặt chẽ đã. Một khi đã chấp nhận định mệnh là có thật rồi, gã cũng đã chấp nhận nốt cái thuyết thay đổi lịch sử là rất nguy hiểm. Có gì chắc rằng nếu gã thủ tiêu chúng thì sẽ không có những kẻ còn nguy hiểm hơn bứt phá khỏi Belle Reve và đến hại nhà Kent? Ít nhất thì gã biết ba kẻ này sẽ làm gì nếu chúng thoát được ra, và có thể cố gắng xoay chuyển mọi thứ theo ý mình mà không gây quá nhiều tổn hại. Tiếp theo là về Victor Stone và SynTechnics. Gã không thể hủy SynTechnics. Những công nghệ và kỳ tích nơi này tạo ra rất cần thiết cho tiền đồ của LuthorCorp cũng như tương lai của nhân loại. Và gã cũng không thể dự đoán được nếu gã thả Victor Stone ra ngay bây giờ thì trong tương lai liệu cậu ta có vẫn sẽ trở thành Cyborg hay không. Gã cũng sẽ không hủy Level 33.1. Mặc cho Clark có nói gì đi nữa, trên đời này có những kẻ đơn giản là quá nguy hiểm để giam giữ ở Belle Reve hay Arkham. Thế nhưng dĩ nhiên gã sẽ cố tránh cái thói quen giam nhầm các siêu anh hùng của Justice League trong tương lai vào đây.

 

***

 

Gã thèm rượu.

Đã một tháng trôi qua kể từ ngày gã quay về thế giới này. Thật không ngờ việc sửa chữa những sai lầm mình _chưa_ làm lại mệt mỏi đến thế. Chúng khiến đầu gã nảy bưng bưng, và những chai rượu lâu năm xếp ở quầy bar trông đẹp đẽ đến lạ kỳ. Nhưng thói quen bỏ thuốc độc vào rượu của cha gã và những người vợ cũ của gã đã khiến gã trở nên ít nhiều e ngại thứ chất cồn cay nồng ấy.

Cho dù hiện tại tạm thời cha gã không còn ở đây nữa. Chỉ có Jor-El.

Gã quẹo qua cánh trái của biệt thự, đi đến dãy phòng gã đã bố trí cho Jor-El ở tạm. Cánh cửa phòng khảm đầy kryptonite xanh lục. Gã biết Jor-El đang mượn xác cha gã nên không hề bị thứ đó ảnh hưởng, nhưng gã không muốn Clark Kent nghe tin và mon men đến làm người hùng giải cứu Lionel Luthor yếu ớt, đáng thương. Gã cũng khảm cả một ít kryptonite ngoài khung cửa sổ, dĩ nhiên với liều lượng chỉ đủ để Clark cảm thấy yếu đi và có nguy hiểm khi đến gần. Một hộ lý thấy gã tới gần thì khẽ lắc đầu, ý bảo là chẳng có gì tiến triển kể từ lần cuối gã tới đây cả. Gã gật đầu, đặt tay lên cánh cửa chờ scan dấu vân tay. Gã vội bước vào trong phòng ngay khi cánh cửa vừa mới mở hé, và hộ lý lập tức đóng sầm cửa ngay sau lưng gã.

Jor-El đang ngồi bệt giữa phòng, hướng đôi mắt trắng dã về phía khung cửa sổ kéo màn, người hơi lắc lư, trên người mặc bộ đồ Lionel Luthor vẫn thường hay mặc khi ở nhà. Trong phòng trang bị đầy đủ đồ vật - thậm chí có hơi dư thừa - nhưng tuyệt đối không có dây rợ, không có thứ gì sắc cạnh hay dễ vỡ cả. Một quả cam ăn dở nằm chỏng chơ trên sàn. Giường ngủ và bàn ghế trong sàn đều làm bằng sắt và chôn sâu xuống sàn. Tất cả đều làm theo đề nghị của viện trưởng, dù Lex nghĩ những điều đó thật vô ích. Jor-El chưa trốn chỉ vì ông ta thấy chưa đến lúc đi Clark một bài học mà thôi.

Lex ngồi xuống trước mặt Jor-El. Ông ta giả vờ không hay biết về sự hiện diện của gã.

“Xin chào, Jor-El.”

Jor-El ngừng lắc lư. Trước giờ vốn dĩ Lex vẫn luôn giả vờ không hay biết gì và gọi ông ta là “cha”, thậm chí còn giả vờ kể về tình hình của LuthorCorp hiện tại cho "cha" mình nghe.

“Tôi biết ông đang làm gì. Ông muốn dạy cho Clark Kent, à không, _Kal-El_ một bài học.”

Jor-El chậm rãi quay đầu lại, nhìn Lex đăm đăm với đôi mắt màu sữa trắng đục. Lex nhếch mép.

“Phải, tôi biết. Tôi biết tất cả, và còn nhiều hơn thế nữa. Tôi biết Môn đồ của Zod đang ở đây, tôi biết chúng đang làm gì. Ông đã để lại một mối hiểm họa thật lớn cho con trai mình đấy, Jor-El. Một khi Zod xong việc thì sẽ chẳng còn Kal-El nữa, và cái định mệnh ông sắp xếp sẵn cho hắn cũng sẽ tiêu tùng luôn. Nếu vậy thì thật đáng buồn, phải không?”

“...”

“Chúng ta trao đổi đi, Jor-El. Hãy tráo đổi vị trí của tôi và Jonathan Kent.”

“... Ta không hiểu cậu đang nói gì”, một giọng nói như vọng từ cõi hư vô về vuột ra khỏi miệng Lionel Luthor. Trái tim Lex nhảy múa với nỗi mừng chiến thắng.

“Được rồi, hãy giả vờ như vậy đi. Hãy giả vờ ông không tính toán dạy cho Kal-El một bài học bằng cách lấy đi tính mạng hắn yêu thương nhất, hãy giả vờ ông không tính loại bỏ người cha tinh thần của Kal-El và toan dùng Lana Lang để đánh lạc hướng. Mà đúng rồi, chắc ông không làm vậy đâu nhỉ. Vì đó là một kế hoạch ngu ngốc, chỉ tổ đẩy Kal-El ra càng xa khỏi cái định mệnh ông sắp xếp cho hắn ta mà thôi. Tôi hiểu là ông chẳng ưa gì cái cách Jonathan Kent giáo huấn Kal-El. Chậc, tin tôi đi, tôi cũng biết ông ta khó ưa đến thế nào. Thế nhưng ông quá mù quáng mà không nhận ra kẻ nào thực sự cản trở con đường vận mệnh của Kal-El.

Kẻ đó chính là tôi.”

Jor-El hơi nghiêng đầu.

Lex nghiến răng nói tiếp, “Tôi không tin lũ người ngoài hành tinh mấy người, Jor-El à. Tôi càng không tin tưởng được Kal-El. Hắn nói dối tôi một cách trắng trợn hàng trăm lần, tuyên bố không muốn dính dáng gì đến tôi thế nhưng luôn đến tìm tôi mỗi khi có chuyện cần nhờ vả. Tôi sẽ không đời nào để một kẻ như thế làm chủ địa cầu. Tôi sẽ chặn bước hắn, hủy diệt hắn.”

Gã và Jor-El tiếp tục đấu mắt với nhau. Một sức ép vô hình ngày càng đè nặng lên vai gã. Nếu năm nay gã mới hai lăm tuổi thật, có lẽ gã đã lùi bước trước rồi. Thế nhưng nhờ nhiều năm gần như tháng nào cũng phải đối mặt với đủ kiểu thủ lĩnh và lãnh đạo người ngoài hành tinh, giờ đây gã không coi ánh mắt của Jor-El là thứ lợi hại gì cả.

Cuối cùng Jor-El cũng phải chịu thua trước. Có vẻ ông ta hơi ngạc nhiên về điều đó, vì ánh mắt ông ta nhìn Lex rõ ràng có pha thêm chút vẻ tôn trọng. “Cậu muốn gì?”

“Tôi nói rồi, tôi sẽ không xen vào kế hoạch của ông. Ông muốn giết Kal-El rồi phục sinh hắn, hay muốn trực tiếp đe dọa tánh mạng Lana Lang thì tùy. Thế nhưng sau đó đừng chọn Jonathan Kent, mà hãy chọn… tôi. Hãy phục hồi lại trái tim của Jonathan Kent như cũ. Tôi sẽ gánh sự trừng phạt ông dành cho Kal-El thay cho ông Kent.”

“Ta không hiểu cậu.”

“Tin tôi đi, vậy sẽ tốt hơn cho cả hai chúng ta. Vài năm về trước, Clark Kent đã cứu mạng tôi, và tôi thì không muốn mắc nợ một gã ngoài hành tinh. Mạng đổi mạng không phải công bằng hơn sao?” Lex rướn người lại gần Jor-El, thì thầm vào tai ông ta, “Tôi nghĩ có lẽ ông nên biết rằng thuộc hạ của Zod đã nhắm chọn tôi làm vỏ chứa cho hắn, và chúng sẽ làm mọi thứ để đạt được mục đích, kể cả… gây nguy hại đến Fortress.”

Nói xong, Lex giả vờ phủi bụi trên người và khoan thai đứng dậy. “Đừng nghĩ đến chuyện giết tôi ngay bây giờ hay uy hiếp tôi. Nếu vậy, tôi thà bắn nổ tung não mình còn hơn là nói cho ông biết Zod sẽ làm gì, và vậy thì cả ông lẫn Fortress sẽ tiêu tùng. Ông đụng đến Jonathan Kent, và tôi sẽ _giúp_ Zod khiến ông tiêu tùng.”

Jor-El, một người ngoài hành tinh thích những thứ kịch tính chính hiệu, im lặng đợi đến khi Lex đặt tay lên nắm đấm cửa rồi mới nói, “Hãy ít sử dụng khả năng tiên tri lại đi, con trai. Nó sẽ chỉ đưa cậu đến một kết cục còn kinh khủng hơn cả cái chết thôi.”

Lex cắn môi, ngăn mình không quẳng lại câu ‘ _tôi không phải con trai của ông_ ’ để đáp trả, mà thay vào đó cố dùng giọng bình tĩnh nhất có thể và nói, “Tạm biệt, Jor-El. Tôi mong ông sẽ quyết định sáng suốt. À còn nữa, dù có làm gì thì tốt nhất sau này ông nên xóa cuộc trò chuyện này khỏi ký ức của cha tôi đi, vì nếu ông ta biết thì dù có lật tung trời bể lên ông ta cũng sẽ ngăn cản cho mà xem. Trong con mắt của ông ta, những gì tôi vừa làm hoàn toàn sỉ nhục cái họ Luthor đấy.”

Đoạn nói xong thì Lex ra khỏi phòng, cố đóng cửa nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể rồi gật đầu ra lệnh cho hai hộ lý thiết lập an ninh lại như cũ. Gã đi một mạch về phòng và không thay đồ mà đổ người luôn lên giường. Lúc này, gã mới cho phép bản thân sợ hãi. Chân gã nhuyễn ra tựa như thạch. Gã đưa hai bàn tay run rẩy lên ngang tầm mặt, nhìn chúng và hai khóe môi cong lên thành một nụ cười dúm dó.

  
Vậy là bước đầu đã thành công.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 của Smallville gây hại não khủng khiếp mà vẫn phải xem lại để còn viết fic hu hu...


End file.
